Scars
by Babs707PertemisDrarry
Summary: Draco feels a tingling sensation on the train in 6th year. It leads him to his Veela mate and they hit it off from the beginning. Dominant!Top!Draco, Submissive!Bottom!Harry. lot's of fluff and bonding as the year passes.
1. Chapter 1

Looking up at the clock on his small bedroom wall Harry Potter was counting down the seconds until his 16th birthday. He did this every year without fail and stayed up until midnight to celebrate his own birthday, alone. In his own room. He had never been allowed to celebrate his own birthday because _'freaks aren't good enough for nice things'_ in the words of his uncle Vernon. He looked up at the clocks face again;

Three….

Two…..

One!

Unimaginable pain shot through his back, his entire diaphragm jerked as his body glowed a soft blue. Pain surrounded him and he let out a strangled yell as he lay in his bed writhing among the sheets trying to dull the torture. As immediately as it started the pain was gone. He felt an ache. In his chest. Above his heart. It felt as if something was missing, like there was a hole! He had no idea what it meant. That was when he saw the letter by his side

_Dear my Harry,_

_You reading this letter Harry, means James and I are gone and I deeply regret not watching you grow up into the strong young man I know you will be. You've just gone through what we Veela call 'receiving your inheritance'. You father and I were both half-blooded Veela which means we did not have life mates but the main traits of Veela were still there. _

_These traits will have been passed down to you today. What you can expect from your inheritance as a child of two halfblooded Veela is this; you will have wings as you are more than a halfblooded Veela but not a full one. You will most likely have gone through minor physical changes as Veela are well known for being extremely beautiful. We are also exceptionally smart and you as a male descendant in the Potter line will most definitely be a Submissive Veela. Yes your father was my submissive!_

_Know this Harry, being a submissive does not mean you are weak at all; on the contrary it takes a lot of courage and trust to give yourself to someone else. Being more than a halfblooded Veela you will have a life mate. This means one person whom you have probably already met shall be your love for eternity even in death. This could be someone very close to you and sometime even someone you loath, such as our case as your parents. _

_There is much more I could tell you but such things are not meant to be read through letters therefore I shall leave you will this. Be sure that even when all seems dire Harry you can always trust in Sirius, Remus and Severus. We love you as always._

_With lots of love_

_Lilly and James Potter._

Droplets fell onto the parchment as tears he did not know were present fell from Harry's eyes. He wiped them away hurriedly and clutched the parchment to his chest his eyes shut tight trying to preserve the words in memory alone. He was a Veela. More than half-blooded but not full… okay? Weird but not, impossible!

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of Vermin as he referred to the brute in his head storming into his room to 'make use' of Harry. He did this whenever things were stressful. Apparently Harry was the cause of most of his stress causing his loss of virginity at the age of 10.

Going back to school was going to be heaven compared to this even if his friends were drifting away from him.

XxX

Harry sat alone in the compartment after setting several privacy wards up, not wanting to talk to anyone or do anything. He had gone through several changes throughout the summer. Several of which were quite odd. Everything changed on his 16th birthday. That night was excruciating and not very pleasant at all. He had felt smaller and more vulnerable afterward with a deep sense of loss forever present about him. He needed something though he had no clue as to what that something was.

Bringing him out of his memories of the past summer was the click of the compartment door's lock as Crabbe and Goyle stepped in. He sat up a little more but otherwise didn't acknowledge their presence.

**_HARRY'S POV_**

"You shrunk Potter?" Crabbe asked dully and I gave a huff they did not like, Ron and Hermione were away on prefect duties or snogging each other senseless.

"More like you doubled in size the wrong way Crabbe!" a swift punch to the gut administered by Goyle was their retaliation. I did not react. Why should I? I had nothing to live for! My friends were here yes but they were together and we were growing apart the closer they became. I had no one else.

Another blow to the head had me on the floor yet I still didn't make a noise or protest. I felt like I deserved it.

"What's gotten into you Potty?" Goyle asked a note of confusion in his tone. "You've changed. You don't fight back! That's no fun!" He stated obviously. Crabbe picked me up and held my arms at awkward angles restricting my movement and Goyle used me for a personal punching bag.

As I coughed up blood they stopped and dropped me. A third person had entered the room. The air filled with warmth at the presence and I felt safe weirdly, all of a sudden. I was okay as long as this person was here. I felt smaller but safer with them there. The world swam before my eyes as I looked up into the worried face of Draco Malfoy.

"What did you do to my mate?" Were the only words I heard before blacking out.

XxX

**_DRACO'S POV_**

As soon as I sent Vincent and Greg off to find Pothead I felt a strange feeling grow in the pit of my stomach… it felt fuzzy and uncomfortable like… Caring. When a coin glowed in my pocket telling me they'd found him I grinned and bounced off to go torture Potty, and hopefully get rid of the depression my elusive mate was causing me. I had gone up and down the train twice but the feeling never budged. Never grew stronger or weakened in any way. I had no means of finding my Veela submissive. I had endured visions of him being beaten all summer and just wanted to find out who he was so I could help.

Not two steps out of my own carriage had me doubling over in pain. My mate was in trouble. On this train? What could possibly harm him here? I knew he was abused at home; I had seen it in my dreams of him and had almost felt the thrashing he'd received last night reminding him to behave or else… I shivered staggering to my feet. Every pain my mate was feeling was now echoed onto me. I leaped to my feet ignoring the pain letting it guide me to him.

I stopped outside a black windowed carriage and stepped in before nearly feinting. Potter was on the floor under Crab as Goyle loomed over him. I wrenched both boys out of the way before snapping

"What have you done to my mate!" It was not a question and they did not hang around to give an answer knowing my heritage they recognised the danger they were in and promptly fled.

XxX

**_HARRY'S POV_**

Coming to my senses as I woke up I noted I was in a half raised awkward position being supported by my back and tried to push myself up only to have a strong hand clamp down on my shoulder as a soothing voice whispered

"No Harry. Stay down or you'll hurt yourself!" I vaguely recognised this voice though I knew I had never heard it spoken like that; kindly. I still felt warm and safe but my glasses weren't on my face so I couldn't see

"Wha? Who!" I asked frantically starting to panic now. The first true feeling I'd felt since _he_… Died. All of my feelings felt sharper with this person around. I felt more vulnerable, smaller.

"Hey. Hey, calm down. There's a good boy!" the voice praised and the calm tone and praise settled me instantly. I had never been praised before. Never in my years at Hogwarts had I received praise unless it was Quiddich, and that was a team effort. I had never been told _I myself _was good. It felt amazing. "It's Draco, Harry. We are Veela and you are my submissive mate." He said as the glasses were placed back on my face and I found myself lying on two large pillows on the floor of the compartment with my head in Draco's lap.

Blushing furiously I tried to move only to have him put two hands on either of my shoulders and I melted under his touch. Fire cascaded down from the contact as I relished every second.

"No Harry. Listen to me. You can't sit up or you'll cough more blood. Now, do you know what Veela are?" He asked in a business like tone even as he carded a hand through my hair absentmindedly. It felt weird. Don't get me wrong I loved it but this was Draco Malfoy. A Death Eater's son who hated me from the word go. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react. So I chose just to go with my instincts. I nodded.

"Good!" He praised and I hid a smile again unsuccessfully. He smirked, "We have what is called an eternal bond. This means we were born to love each other as soon as we were both of age. You have no idea what it's been like watching you suffer Harry. I saw you in my dreams being… beaten. But I never saw _you _so I had no way of knowing who you were." This tipped me over the edge. All the emotions I'd kept in for the past months came out in droves. I had hid them so effectively and now Malfoy, Malfoy knew? I was pathetic. I wrenched myself up and crawled backwards away from him only to keel over as I coughed up blood. He rolled his eyes at me and I scowled over a chunk of dried blood as he wrenched me onto my back on the floor propping me up using his legs.

"Stay down!" he commanded and I felt a strange power wash over me. I did not move. I did not want to move. Not matter how much I thought I did my body betrayed me. "Yes." he commented as though observing an interesting specimen. "This was one of the perks of being a Dominant Veela. You are my Submissive." he stated making me raise an eyebrow. What the heck did that mean?

"Eh?" I choked out as the last of the blood receded. "Wha?"

"Ssshhh!" he soothed combing a hand through my hair again making me feel oddly calmed once more. "The blood will drain quicker if you be quiet my baby boy." He said and I nodded numbly. What? Baby boy. Who the heck did he think I was? I blushed at the pet name secretly loving it as I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Your what?" I asked incredulously. He blushed at this and I smirked up at him making him scowl playfully. This was a Draco I could get used to!

"Possessive nicknames, also a side effect of the bond. Do you like them Sweetie?" this one made me go scarlet to the roots of my hair as I wriggled to hide my head in his robes and he laughed. "I think I'll take that as a yes!" He said tauntingly and I groaned. Feeling the heavy weight in my stomach recede I sat up more noting his eyes following me suspiciously.

"M'fine!" I assured him teasingly and he looked me in the eyes, "What's this mean then?" I asked intelligently. He smiled shyly at me and I sat back opposite him noting we were on the floor but not wanting to move. I needed to be close to Malfoy for reasons I didn't know.

"Well it means that if you do not accept the bond… we both die. It does not mean a lovers bond. There are, certain couples, which have lived life as friends though they could have no other partner. They wouldn't desire any other either so I can't see their point." He explained as though he'd swallowed a text book on the subject.

"It also means we have to have a certain amount of contact each day depending on our combined power" He explained and I nodded trying to take it all in. "Obviously seeing as I'm the dominant I will take care of all your… needs and protect you even from yourself." He recited sounding like a tape recording. "I also have certain… powers such as my allure which I used a moment ago to get you to lie still. I will not use that often, no need to worry because I can't use it to hurt you." He promised earnestly and I found myself believing him. "I also have these!" he stated and stood up stepping away from him. I didn't like that. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach as he retreated but when the wings appeared all coherent though disappeared. They were beautiful. He was beautiful.

I looked into his face properly since the first time I'd woken up and notice the changes. His features were more defined and his muscles were more prominent. He'd gone from 5'6 to 6'2 in the space of 2 months which made my 2 inch growth spurt to 5'8 seem pointless. While I was still tall, next to Malfoy I'd still be overshadowed. His grey eyes definitely had turned more silver as he aged and he just looked; stunning. There was no other word for it and I found myself falling for him that much more. I was gay for Draco Malfoy. For some reason this didn't faze me… Hmmm.

The black feather wings looked like a ravens which I felt was ironic seeing as that was my nickname. As they receded he regarded me for a moment before I let out a high pitch keening noise I didn't know I could make as my stomach did a 360o. I did not like the separation. He was instantly at my side as I started shaking and explained soothingly.

"The bond is still new sweetie so we can't separate for a long time yet. I'm sorry baby boy I should have known." He apologised pulling me into his lap and rubbing circles on my back while rocking me gently.

"S'okay!" I whispered smiling at how kind the arrogant aristocrat had become. I rubbed my scars subconsciously, knowing they had opened from being kicked by Crabbe and Goyle but I did feel a little guilty hiding them from Malfoy for some reason. I didn't have to show him anything did i? No one knew about my scars.

"Harry?" he asked kindly and the sound of my name rolling perfectly off of his lips drew my attention instantly. I hummed in response. "Why are you guilty? I can feel it through the bond. If they are strong enough depending on our combined power I can feel your feelings!" He confessed making me feeling instantly more vulnerable around him. I shrunk in on myself wincing at the newly opened scars and gasping but feeling relieved the glamours didn't drop. This only seemed to help Draco come to a conclusion as his featured hardened in realisation my glamour shimmered and he growled

"Take them down Harry!" In a dangerous tone I wasn't about to cross. I whined pitifully before leaping out of his lap and onto the seat opposite, closing my eyes clenching my fists I dropped the glamours. Malfoy's breath caught in his throat.

Instantly he was at my side as the pain hit me like a second assault making me feel my wounds being inflicted all over again. I choked out a sob. I deserved this _because I killed Sirius. _

"Hey, hey Harry." Draco tried, pulling me onto the seat next to him and making me lean back while he muttered several spells and I felt the pain dull into a faint buzz. He sighed when I didn't look at him and tried again. "Baby boy, please look at me?" He asked in a very sweet tone that had me look right into his eyes. "Gotcha." He said sadly before casting a _legilimens _on me and pulling me into all the memories I held that surrounded these old wounds. I was crying fully but silently when we were yanked out of the memory.

"Oh my sweet baby boy I'm so sorry. It's okay, you can cry my Harry." He cooed pulling me tight to his chest as I let out a pained sob. I had never been one to cry out loud, never! He sat me down beside him and lay me down on the seat as I clung onto him. He gently pried my hand away from his robes and smiled as he rubbed my stomach slowly, slipping a surprisingly soft hand under my top. I was surprised that this notion soothed me and calmed down a great deal as his hand drew lazy circles over my stomach while I lay on my back looking into his silver grey eyes.

"You won't go back there. Ever!" He promised and I nodded slowly at him before moving slightly, seeking permission to sit up. Why would I need permission, I never had before so why now? It seemed like the right thing to do though!

"Up!" He commanded and tapped my thigh gently, putting a hand under my back and letting me sit up.

"Don't do that again!" I pleaded weakly and he nodded pulling me close as I clung onto him again.

"You will have to tell me eventually Harry but I won't make you do it now!" He promised and I nodded taking a shaky breath and finding myself unnaturally drained.

He helped lay me back down on the floor now and set to work tearing my ragged hand me downs away from my body. They were sticking to my body where the blood had dried and bonded them to my skin. He muttered spells to clean the blood away and slowly all of my cuts were closed. I had taken off my major glamours but I would never willingly let anyone see beneath the other glamours. They were personal.

"Can I heal you're broken bones baby? It will hurt. I can't stop that but I can mend them, you have internal bleeding on your stomach and a deep bruise on your ribs as well as a broken wrist a fractured ankle. That's not to mention the 3 broken ribs. How have you been sitting here for the past hour not saying anything?" he asked worriedly.

"Didn't want to make a fuss." I said staring at the floor wincing in pain. The pain had gone as soon as Draco was close. It had dulled to a distant buzz that went unregistered past my nerves. All of a sudden I was pulled from Draco's side and sat in his lap straddling him as Draco held my wrists away from me. I winced at the raw feeling I hid from the world and squirmed under his gaze slightly, not looking at him. He shook my wrist slightly and I bit my lip to stay silent from the pain.

"Harry?" He said in a voice that was stern. A tone I was all to used to at home therefor it was easily ignored. He tried again "Baby boy, please look at me!" he asked, his voice low and smooth as silk. This caught my attention, the new words and surprising tone couldn't go unnoticed so I looked up into his eyes. "There's my good boy!" he whispered looking straight at me. I blushed. "You _will _tell me when anything else is bothering you alright_?!" _and I got the feeling he wasn't playing about so I nodded slowly until he broke into a smile and pulled me close. "Thank you Harry but now I have to heal your wounds ok?" he asked and I nodded. He lay me down on the floor and set to work making sure all of my limbs were perfectly aligned before muttering 'Episkey' and the cracked back together again. I moaned and groaned with each fix as repairing bones hurts quite a bit. Not as much as re-growing them though! When my ribs cracked into place I screamed hoarsely to try and kill the sound but it didn't matter because Draco more had privacy wards up.

"There we go baby boy. You did very good." He said smiling as he helped me sit up. I would ache for a while but at least the sharp pain of fractured bone was gone. I very much liked being called good and baby was okay only because it was Draco. But how could I have come to like a person who had teased and belittled me for 5 years before now? It just felt right. I yawned and stretched trying to rid myself of the ached as I covered my mouth and blushed, Draco chuckled

"You tired?" and I nodded finding my eyes drooping already.

"Sleep baby boy!" He whispered hoisting me up onto his lap again. Instantly I felt my eyes droop as he held me close and the last coherent thought I managed was. How am I feeling asleep in Draco Malfoy's arms? I don't care. Before everything went black.

Falling asleep next to my supposed mate was the best feeling in the world. I woke up to him gently shaking me and opened one eye breathing in a sigh of relief that it hadn't all been a dream. Being with him or even around him felt like floating. I needed that feeling.

I sat up whining as the contact was lost but stood stock still as my lips were covered by his and I groaned into it making me open my mouth as his tongue dived in. Heats spread form where contact was made and I hummed with pleasure smiling into the kiss.

Pulling away and pressing our foreheads together he whispered

"Ten minutes! Get your robes on baby!" He said giving me a heads up as I groggily got to my feet shifting around trying to get to my trunk without causing pain anywhere that had been beaten recently.

"Good boy!" He praised laying a hand on my back briefly and I shivered with delight. He chuckled at this and I playfully scowled at him.

As soon as we were both dressed he sat down and patted his lap invitingly. I blushed and walked over to him slowly until he saved me the awkwardness and pulled me down onto him

"You'll get used to it baby." He said encouragingly and I nodded, shifting so I sat sideways curled against him almost purring with delight.

"Are you okay to sit by me at the feast. The bond won't let us part for long!" He armed and I looked up at him curiously.

"How long?" I asked innocently.

"It usually depends in how strong we are together. But it gets longer with time so it's quite short for now." He said. "Shall we see how long we can hold it?" He asked smiling mischievously curiosity got the better of me and I nodded. He moved quickly murmuring a charm and sat as far as humanly possible away from me without touching but remaining in the apartment. We sat in silence waiting for the bond to respond for what felt like forever. Right when I thought our bond might be different it hit me. We both bent double with pain as imaginary bullet wounds made themselves known. I was groaning at the pain and pressing my stomach trying to rid myself of the ache but Draco was full out screaming not being as used to pain as I was. Fortunately.

He lunged for me and I let out a yelp thinking he'd hit me before the pain stopped entirely as we made contact and I curled into him breathing hard with the effort of keeping quiet. "Don't-like, that!" I panted and he chuckled a forced laugh.

"We aren't meant to." He whispered holding me close wrapping himself around me. I felt ok as soon as he was close to me and the feeling of safety Malfoy seemed to hold over me was astounding.

"Ready to face the music?" He asked without a hint of fear. Sounding like a true social-elite aristocratic Malfoy. This in turn gave me confidence as I forgot all worries as got up leaving the luggage and Hedwig on the train as Malfoy took my hand and pulled me up

"Malfoy?" I asked wondering where we would sit. He stopped in his tracks.

"Draco." He corrected stoically and I grinned at him childishly.

"Draco?" I tried again and he hugged me with a kiss. I could get used to this!

"Yes my love?" He answered cheesily as we stood in front of the door waiting for the right moment to show ourselves.

"Where are we sitting?" I asked honestly not minding. The Gryffindor's ate like pigs and were too loud. Not to mention thy all stared at me like I was about to do a backflip, it was ridiculous.

"Slytherin of course!" He said smirking at the thought of his friends faces when Harry Potter of all people sat down next him. I smiled laying my head on his shoulder as he entwined our hands.

"Ready!" I confirmed and he slid the door open as we stepped into the corridor and onto the platform filled with students.

Staring was something I had experienced a lot being 'The Chosen One' and all that jazz but this was different. People were staring at me like I was mentally unstable for even touching the blond standing a little in front of me.

Ron and Hermione hadn't seen us yet as they were ahead of us herding first years towards Hagrid. I kept my head down after Seamus and Dean passed but they saw me and tripped me up upon recognising my company. Draco snarled but fell back to help me instead of pursuing my attackers. The wind had been knocked out of me and I felt like a rock had been placed in my stomach as I landed on my front.

"MMmmmmppphh" was the only small sound I gave as I hit the floor but Draco was at my side in an instant.

"Up we get Harry the internal bleeding might get worse after that nasty fall." He said quietly as I leaned into him. A short kiss was pressed to my neck and my eyes fluttered before we set off towards the infirmary. We parted ways with the other students, taking a different staircase once we reached the castle and most students hadn't yet notice the two of us as we walked off together towards the infirmary.

"Already Mister Potter this is a school record I do not like seeing broken, child." The matron chided as she maneuverer around us clearing a bed for me to sit on. This particular bed was my bed as it had been since Fred carved my name into it on my 6th stay on this particular bed in a row in 3 weeks after Quiddich a few years back.

My bed in the infirmary was higher than all of the others and always had a railing under it to help me up as I was extremely short for my age and the bed reached my chest. This time however I felt too dizzy to hoist myself up and merely stood by its side until Draco caught me under the arms and lifted me onto the bed carefully. I blushed.

"I _will_ punish Dean and Seamus for you" Draco promised and I knew he meant it.

"No" Was my eloquent answer as the world went in and out of focus.

"No?" He challenged as his eyes adopted a dangerous glint to them.

"They don't understand yet." I explained. "What would you have done a year ago if you saw the both of us walking hand in hand up to Hogwarts like we just did?" I asked to catch him out and distract him as Madam Pomfrey bustled around my many injuries.

"I'd have died happily" Draco replies. My eyebrows furrow.

"Huh?" Oh amazing use of words Harry!

"I've liked you since third year." He whispers shyly to me and my heart flips. I slowly sit up ignoring madam Pomefrey's tittering and kiss the blond sensually. As soon as I was laid back down by Draco Madam Pomfrey whispered a spell and I cast a look at her as the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's chapter two :) All feedback is appreciated and mistakes pointed out please :D Hope you enjoy :D**_

Waking up once more I was still in the infirmary but now had Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Draco and Snape for company.

"Good evening Harry." The Headmaster greeted and I nodded my head in greeting tiredly.

My eyes drifted from one person in the room to the next until they fell upon the one closest to my person. I stiffened. They were very close. A flash of blond caught my eye and I relaxed immediately, Draco. He was here and with me so everything was okay. The adults turned to us as I groaned and shifted on the bed.

"Good evening Harry how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked stepping towards me. I shrank back as if burned making Draco slip before me and growl menacingly at the older man perceived as a threat.

"Better." Were my only words as Snape and madam Pomfrey continued their ongoing discussion.

"It would seem we have another creature bond at Hogwarts this century. The last being Draco's own parents after your grandparents Harry. I trust you both know what all of this means?" The headmaster asked and Draco nodded squeezing my hand in a way I knew made everything he did okay.

"He was raised by muggles thank to you Headmaster but yes I am dealing with his lack of knowledge." Draco spat the word headmaster off of his tongue as if it were poison. Harry ducked his head ashamed at his lack of knowledge.

"Perhaps" Snape drawled. "I could be of service headmaster." He offered taking a step forward. He was intrigued by the Potter boy and how he had changed becoming a submissive. He himself was a submissive nature spirit and felt he could help Potter deal with the changes. He better than anyone else.

"Excellent idea Severus we shall leave you alone with the child for now and let you help guide him through this transition." The headmaster said with an odd glint in his eye as he swept out of the room taking Poppy with him.

Harry ducked his head making a keening sound and moved himself further up on the bed. He didn't feel comfortable around Snape but at least Draco was here.

"Do you not believe me competent enough to deal with my own submissive?"

Draco spat out angrily. My body reacted on its own and at once I was kneeling beside him with my head ducked shaking slightly. Snape smirked.

"After that little show Mr Malfoy, no I do not. Getting angry around your submissive will only hurt him." Snape explained while walking around me in a circle. For some reason this did not feel threatening but I felt my respect for Snape grow. Grudgingly.

"You must never wish harm on anyone around your submissive." Snape whispered perfectly ear as the room was empty. Draco was listening now.

"And why is that?" He asked intrigued.

"The bond between the both of you would harm Harry for your pleasure if it found you were displeased." He said solemnly and Harry jerked. Had Snape just used his given name? "Another reason I do not believe you competent Draco is the fact that Harry is still on the floor." Severus mused and Draco immediately turned laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry felt himself lighten and stood up hopping back onto the bed happily. Snape scowled.

"Why the happy face Potter?" Harry quirked his head and thought for a moment.

"I think I quite like you sir. Can we be friends?" He asked not really knowing what he was saying. Severus lips twitched at the question and he nodded slightly.

"Draco remove yourself momentarily." He said and Draco shook his head.

"Can't. It hurts too much." He said indicating our re-clapsed hands. Snape just rolled his eyes.

"For merlins sake Draco kiss the boy and leave. It lengthens the bond capacity temporarily." Snape explained and Harry wondered how he knew so much about their bond.

"Yes sir." Draco smirked and sat in front of Harry taking the boys head in his hands and leaning forwards their lips met and Harry sighed in happiness letting his lips part to grant Draco's tongue entry. Hearing Snape scoff Harry immediately got self conscious and blushed pulling away staring across the room at a blank wall.

Draco growled low in the back of his throat before storming out of the room.

Snape's demeanour changed, his posture loosened and he came to sit beside Harry on the bed looking him over slowly. He opened his mouth to speak but Snape went first

"I'm like you. I'm a submissive, but a nature spirit. I get defensive around Dom's that aren't my own which is why I was how I was with Draco. They work differently than us." He said soft and Harry found himself listening to every word.

"Where's your Dom?" Harry asked quietly. He had never seen Snape with anyone else before so did he even have one?

"I am the last of my kind." He whispered sadly. Harry took a sharp intake of breath. He couldn't imagine life without Draco right now. Even if it was only a few hours on the train, so far they were among the best in his entire life! And somewhere he found himself hugging Snape from the mans lap. How he had got there and what he was doing there he wasn't exactly sure but he was sure they could both use the comfort the other offered. Harry couldn't believe he'd sought comfort from Snape.

"That must be hard." He whispered tearfully. Somehow he could feel the man's pain as their chests touched hugging and it wasn't a nice. He buried his head in the man's shoulder as Snape sighed and found strong arms wrapped around him gently.

"Shall I tell you about what it is to be a submissive?" He asked quietly, pulling away but still keeping Harry in his lap. Harry nodded.

"Yes please." He whispered and Snape smiled.

"I've never seen you so quiet." He noted. "But before I go onto the subject of being a Sub Veela I want to apologize for the way I treated you over the past five years. It is clear to me now how your relatives hurt you and I am truly sorry for not taking you, out of my own petty grudge." Harry cocked his head at these words. What was the man on about? "it's true." Snape confirmed. "I was given custody of you from Lilly but deemed unfit by the ministry. I could have fought for you if I wanted to but I thought it best to leave you with the muggles. My own grudge harmed you and for that I am truly sorry child." Severus apologized and Harry found himself crying. He could have had Snape as a surrogate father. He knew the Dursley's were horrible but no one, not even Snape, could be worse than them. He momentarily let himself get lost in old memories.

"I wish it would have been you." He said laying his head on the larger man's shoulder and sighing painfully.

"As do I child. But we shall not dwell on what could have been." Snape said sitting back on the bed and hitching Harry further back on his lap. "You really are short!" He teased lightly. "Not heavy either." He joked and Harry slapped him lightly.

"Hey!" He snapped lightly.

"And not all that strong either I see." Snape smirked and Harry huffed. "The important thing is I know you will be panicking slightly even if you yourself don't feel it." He explained. "You will obviously have to be in contact with Draco often enough to calm the bond but you will also find yourself more comfortable in submissive situations." Harry quirked his head at this.

"Like what?" He asked innocently.

"Well." Severus began. "Sometimes in the evening you might want to sit on the floor by Draco's feet rather than beside him. You might want to be fed by Draco when you feel insecure or just want him around to feel safe. Most submissive's a need a set of rules to follow to lead a good life and you might need those too. It's imperative that you ask Draco for anything you need. He will listen and help you as a Dom must, that's they're job." He stated and Harry nodded in understanding.

"Will it really hurt me if Draco gets angry?" Harry wondered aloud, hating how scared he actually felt. He didn't like pain that wasn't his to give himself.

"To some extent yes but mostly emotionally." Severus assured the now shaking child. "I promise to help you through everything you face Harry. Especially getting you through the abuse you suffered at the hands of your supposed relatives." He promised and Harry nodded solemnly.

"I wasn't abu-" he tried but Snape twisted Harry in his lap to face him.

"Yes you were and you know it, I don't care if you don't admit it out loud but you don't deny it." He practically growled. Harry went wide eyed and nodded reluctantly

"Kay" he whispered before collapsing onto the floor. He made a high pitch keening noise which Severus recognized and immediately left the room.

Harry screamed once alone and began crying as the wall closed in on him. He curled up on himself unable to move from the pain as sobs peeled themselves from his throat.

Snape was back within minutes carrying a twitching Draco with him. Draco was place on the floor next to Harry and both stopped screaming and fighting the torture as they panted breathlessly.

"Twenty minutes within five hours of first contact is very impressive." Snape commented. "Most don't manage five." He told them and they grinned weakly at each other. Draco kissed him on the lips bringing Harry up onto the bed and snuggling up against him.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked coming to check on Harry. Harry nodded and spread his arms to emphasize the fact. Draco growled and pulled him close glaring at Snape. Snape's mask snapped back up and his stoic demeanor was back. Harry scowled up at Draco who frowned back. Snape left swiftly and Draco sat Harry back against the bed.

"What was that about?" Draco pouted. Harry huffed

"He's perfectly nice Draco, trying to check on me was all he was doing. He's got no mate there's no need to be so cold to him." Harry told the older boy who pinched his thigh to assert his control. Harry rolled his eyes skyward.

"I saw that you cheeky little boy!" Draco chuckled and Harry snuggled down.

"Sssshhhh m'tired." He whined. Draco began to hum a lullaby sending Harry off quickly before he felt himself being carried off in strong arms.

Waking up surrounded by warmth Harry cuddled his pillow a little more until it hummed in content. Pillows do not hum. Harry leapt up out of the comfy bed he had been set on to see Draco sit bolt upright and stare around the room.

"What's wrong baby?" Draco groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Harry blushed at the nickname before bolting to the bathroom and locking the door. Draco sighed. This was going to be hard. He knew he couldn't punish his submissive for panicking but he was going to find it very hard if Harry was uneasy around him.

Harry pressed a wet flannel to his forehead and controlled his breathing. Draco-Malfoy's-submissive-Veela-mate-for-life. What a title he held now. The-boy-who-lived hadn't been enough?

Going about his business in the bathroom he stepped out with a towel wrapped around him and saw clothes set out for him. They weren't his clothes but Draco had another set on his side of the bed and these were on Harry's. Harry looked at them for a moment before going to change the top. He didn't like orange so he swapped it for a grey one. As soon as the top was over his head he yelped and wrestled to take it off. It felt as if a million ants were crawling about his torso where the top touched him. He sighed, was this another bond thing? He couldn't even dress himself now?

Frowning he went and got the one Draco put out for him and slid that on without a problem. Draco smirked watching Harry struggle to come to terms with the bonds needs and walked over to the confused teen.

"I felt the need to buy my mate a new wardrobe after going through your trunk and seeing the state of you other things." Harry blushed at being reminded of Dudley's second hand clothes but smiled a little at Draco's words.

"I'm not a charity case Draco." He whispered

"Oh I know your not. Your my mate. My mate will have only the best as shall I." He said pinching Harry's thigh slightly for his words. Harry jumped making Draco grin.

"Today is a Monday. We have 20 minutes till breakfast so if you'll excuse me I'll be out in 10." Draco assured the smaller boy before disappearing into the bathroom with his clothes. Hard frowned. What was he supposed to do?

He walked around the room inspecting things but being careful not to touch.

He didn't toutch the books as they were on Draco's side of the room and he didn't know if he was allowed. He found it odd to naturally see these rules set out for him without them being spoken aloud.

Groaning in frustration Harry lay down on the floor and stretched his hands up in the air. He inspected them. They were more delicate than they had been before and as he went to rub his eyes he jerked up. His glasses were gone.

His breath quickened and he looked around the room in a panic. That was the only thing he'd ever owned at the Dursley's. The only thing that was truly his first and last. And they were gone. Hearing Draco come out of the bathroom Harry threw a wild look at him.

"Where are they." He said covering his face slightly but still looking about the room quickly. Draco frowned.

"Where are what?" He asked slowly.

"My glasses!" Harry yelled making Draco growl.

"Do not yell at me Harry. It will not work out." He warned but Harry didn't hear him.

"I need them!" He shouted and Draco took three quick steps over to him before looking into his eyes. Harry shook with loss and stared back.

"You do not need them you're eyesight was fixed by the bond my mate." Draco tried to soothe the slighter boy but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Where are they!" Harry screamed bowing his head and clutching at his hair.

Draco growled pulling Harry off of the floor and dragging him to the nearest empty corner. Placing a sticking charm on his mates feet Draco told him to stay facing the wall with his allure before explaining.

"This is punishment Harry. I refuse to physically hurt you to show you how to behave so we shall resort to things like this." Draco told the boy who was breathing heavily. "I will not hesitate to do this in public Harry but the punishment will fit the crime such as a silencing charm. A mouth washing hex or anything I deem appropriate." Draco told Harry who had managed to control his breathing and was now nodding into the corner quietly.

"Stay there silently for five minutes." Draco said removing the sticking charm on his mate and going out of the bedroom in their chambers to pack both of their bags for classes. They were very lucky this year and had at least two out of four lessons a day with each other. Potions transfiguration and DADA were with the Gryffindor's. Once their bags were packed and weighted down with numerous books Draco went back upstairs and found Harry on the floor crying still facing his corner. Dropping both bags making Harry flinch Draco kneeled beside his mate before picking his up and taking him to the bed placing him on Draco's lap.

"Baby boy, what this about?" Draco cooed wondering what could have worked his mate into such a state. Had the punishment really been that hard? Draco didn't think so.

"M'sorry Dray." Harry whispered and Draco nodded.

"I know you are Harry but why the tears?" He pushed wanting answers. Harry squirmed.

"I get flashbacks sometimes. When I'm alone and stressed. Of my... Relatives. That's what happened. You're disgusted that I disappointed you." He whispered and Draco jerked at his words thinking fast

"How could I ever be disgusted with something so delicately beautiful." He whispered pressing a small kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry gasped and quietened down before Draco picked him up again putting Harry on his hip and waking out to show Harry the new room.

Harry squirmed at being carried and Draco set him down in fear of dropping him and rolled his eyes. Harry wasn't heavy in the slightest but obviously didn't like being carried. Draco wondered with the least he'd seen over the summer of his mate being heated if his mate had ever been carried in such away after he acquired his scar.

He was led through the rooms and shown what was where before Draco told him to hold still. He reached a hand up to Harry's face and delicately touched his upper cheek. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and opened when Draco spoke again.

"Make a wish." Draco whispered and Harry closed his eyes blowing on the eyelash Draco caught. He'd never tell Draco but for some reason he was craving a collar. He would have to wait and see if his wish came true or not.

He felt wrong asking for one and felt Draco should decide if he wanted Harry that much.

"Breakfast." Draco said simply, handing Harry his bag and going the portrait.

"Password?" Harry asked wondering what Draco had come up with on his own and whether Harry would be able to pronounce it. He had never been good at Latin. Thankfully Draco chose and English password.

"The serpents Leo." He whispered looking Harry in the eye. Harry flushed bright red before setting his mind spinning thinking if breakfast as they set off towards the great hall.

It turns out their rooms were located within the Gryffindor common room and Ron and Hermione were on him as soon as he'd stepped over the threshold.

Harry tensed unsure of what to say to them and threw a weary glance at Draco who scowled. They were too close too his mate. Steeping in front of Harry and pushing the slighter boy protectively behind him he loomed over 2 3rds of the golden trio.

"Stop!" Draco hissed putting a stop to their mindless rambling. Questions of why when where and how? Where ceased with a glare.

"Harry is mine. He sits at my table we stay in your common room we have downtime together you see him when I allow." He explained quickly before leading Harry away with his minions looking behind him unsure of what just happened.

"Capishe?" Draco asked taking Harry's hand and leading him to the great hall down many steps.

"Capishe." Harry answered still thinking.

"We will be getting a lot of odd looks when we sit at the Slytherin table okay?" Draco asked and Harry nodded sheepishly. He was guided by the hand to the Slytherin table and sat beside Draco.

Most of the Slytherin's shot him dirty looks until Draco gave a low growl at which they averted their gaze and began their own mundane conversations.

Harry loaded his own plate with heavy hands and began feeding himself but he must be sick. He was nervous no doubt about it but the food tasted like mud in his mouth. His head felt heavy and he was getting anxious about the days classes and how the school as a whole would react to the Veela pair.

"Try this." Draco said holding out a sausage bit for Harry to try. Harry generally avoided meet but went to take the piece anyway. "Ah ah" Draco chided with a look and brought the sausage closer to Harry's mouth. Harry sighed glancing around the hall first before quickly taking the sausage from his Dom's fingers. It tasted heavenly.

"Good boy." Draco smiled as Harry savoured the sausage. A few Slytherin's turned to face them at this and glared at Harry. The slighter boy whimpered and shrank back in his seat edging closer to Draco. The blond wasn't paying attention and didn't see Pansy run a finger across her neck and point at Harry. He gasped and looked away.

"Can I have 2 of those sausages please Draco?" Harry mumbled gesturing to the plate of food on Draco's far right. The blond smiled at this and put two of the requested item on Harry's plate. Eating them was the best part of breakfast so far and they didn't taste like sawdust. His head still felt very heavy and he wondered if this meant anything by the bond.

Shaking his head he then waited for Draco to finish his meal and looked over at the Gryffindor table for Ron and Hermione. To his amusement they were both sitting beside each other blushing and it seemed as though Hermione had just kissed Ron.

'About bloody time' thought Harry. Before he was shaken from his musings by Draco tapping under his chin. He looked up into the blond eyes as requested and saw worry there this in turn made Harry worry and wonder what could have gotten his Dom so worried about him?

They stood up to catch their first lesson of the year, potions together, and walked out of the great hall slowly gathering many looks from each table. As soon as they were out of the door and around a corner Draco took Harry in his arms and breathed in his submissive's scent.

"What the matter Draco. You're worrying me." Harry said quietly and Draco sighed.

" I can preform legilimency without eye contact thanks to Uncle Sev and my house mates were not thinking happy thoughts at all this morning. They want us split fast and I'm worried your in danger." Draco confessed and Harry whined taking a step closer and burying his head in Draco's shoulder. It felt nice.

"They can't can they?" He asked in a small voice as they neared the dungeons. Breakfast wasn't finished yet but they were going to see professor Snape according to Draco.

"I'm afraid they can." Draco sighed putting an arm around Harry's shoulder and carding a hand through Harry's hair and as they reached the potions lab the door opened of its own accord.

"Enter." Was the only command given and Draco hissed slightly. He didn't like commands unless they were his to give. "You missed the speech then?"

Snape asked and Draco nodded. Harry was confused. What speech?

"There was no use staying there to be stared at when all it would do is stress Harry out." Draco confessed and Snape nodded the side of his lips quirking up just a tad.

"What speech?" Harry asked shyly and Snape scowled.

"You didn't tell him." Snape said. It wasn't a question. A statement.

"Didn't need to it would only stress him out." Draco said talking as if Harry wasn't in the room. He could feel Draco's agitation and his shoulders began to feel just as heavy as his head now. He studied the carpet listening to the other two debate.

"Do you not think Draco, that he could have felt your secrecy as agitation and worried himself sick over something so bad it could worry his Dom?" Severus said and Harry gasped. That's exactly how he felt. Severus smirked at Draco before bowing his head to look at Harry.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly and Harry shook his head. He definitely wasn't okay. Food tasted like sawdust unless it was sausages and he felt quite litter ally As if the sight of the world was on his shoulders. Verbalizing this to Snape was hard but he did so anyway.

"Where did you get the sausages." Snape asked and Harry thought back.

"Draco gave them to me." He said and Snape smiled warmly. It took years off of his face.

"It seems Harry that you were nervous today. Because of this you would have wanted to be fed you're Dom for comfort, and the weight on your head? Is because when the bond is fresh it required nearly constant submission and sitting at the same level as Draco does not appease the bond at all. Here." He gestured to the lower seat at the front of the class that was positioned beside Draco's normal spot. "It's lower than Draco's chair and therefore shouldn't aggravate the bond at all" Severus declared and harry ran up to the man and hugged him around the middle.

Draco hissed and Harry pouted but found that the strong arms from last night only tightened as the blond agitated further. The bell rang signaling the students to make their way to first class.

"Go sit down Harry before Draco's head explodes with jealousy." Severus whispered amusedly. Harry nodded and made his way over to his lower seat sitting beside his mate and slipping his hand into Draco's, it's what felt natural right now.

_**Any suggestions? Please review and tell me what you think :)**_


End file.
